Maglious Demise (Part3)
* Kill 10 Skeletons in Monster Alley. Maglious fooled us with his magic! He created a magical form of himself to throw off our investigation. There are some Skeletons in the Monster Ally that are a growing concern to the locals. We must gain favor from the locals to get more information on where Maglious True Form is hiding. Go take care of the Skeletons and come back right away. Have you taken care of the Skeletons yet? ---- * Kill 10 Fantasms in Monster Alley. Keep going! You need the train yourself in order to face the real Maglious. Go back there and kill the Fantasms flying around! They have started to wander further and further into time and we need to push them back. Did you kill the Fantasms? ---- * Kill 10 Feral Hydras in Monster Alley. Good job! Now I challenge you to go back there and kill the Feral Hydras in the back. Watch out. They are nasty! But they must be dealt with because the risk of them getting out and causing havoc is too great! Did you kill the Feral Hydras? ---- * Kill 15 Battle Rats in The Foundry. Nice going, Hot Shot. Now head to The Foundry and kill the Battle Rats. They are starting to get out of control. Did you kill the Battle Rats? ---- * Kill 15 Disfigured Brutes in The Foundry. Good job! I hate those pesky rats! Now I need you to go and take care of the Disfigured Brutes that operate the Foundry. They supply Maglious and his army with weapons, so if we can slow down their operation, we will gain an advantage. Did you kill the Disfigured Brutes? ---- * Kill 15 Metal Mutants in The Foundry. Great job! Now I need you to go take care of the Metal Mutants at the The Lost Foundry. They are causing me too many problems right now and it is growing to be a distraction and potentially a huge liability. Did you kill the Metal Mutants? ---- * Kill 15 Blacksmith of Agony in The Foundry. There is a guild of blacksmiths that is trying to put good, honest workers out of business. I need you to go kill some Blacksmiths of Agony for me as a message that this will not be tolerated. Did you kill the Blacksmiths of Agony? ---- * Kill 15 Toned Rebels in Soundweaver Academy. Good! There has been a disturbance at the Soundweaver Academy. Some Toned Rebels are causing mayhem and need to be stopped. Go and put an end to this! Did you kill the Toned Rebels? ---- * Kill 15 Virtuosos in Soundweaver Academy. The rebels have caused pure anarchy and other groups have started rallying to their cause. Go and kill the Virtuosos that are now running on a rampage! Did you kill the Virtuosos? ---- * Kill 15 Evil Nuns in the Holy Cathedral. There is an unholy presence that has risen at the Holy Cathedral! It has taken control of many of the nuns and turned them into Evil Nuns! You must go purge the Evil Nuns from the cathedral! Did you kill the Virtuosos? ---- The Corrupt Friars have started to grow in numbers and they are a huge threat to the entire area! You must go kill them before the whole area is submerged in darkness! * 15 Corrupt Friars ---- There are new dark forces emerging from below! Now the area is infested with Spectres. You must go and destroy them before they find their way out of the cathedral and onto the streets! * 15 Spectres ---- You must go to the Hospital Waiting Room. Several of the doctors on staff have started using the prescription drugs from the medical closets and have gone crazy! You must go kill the Addicted Doctors before all the patients are put in danger! * 15 Addicted Doctors ---- Several wounded popstars, who were patients at the hospital, did not get proper treatment because of all the chaos. Now the infections from their injures have driven them to madness. You must go kill the Injured Popstars before this violence continues to spread! * 30 Injured Popstars ---- * 15 Hacksaw Nurses Now many of the nursing staff have gone completely mad and have raided the surgical supplies! You must stop the Hacksaw Nurses! ---- * 15 Ambulance Drivers There must be some other force at play here. It appears that everyone in the hospital has been infected somehow with an evil mind! Perhaps it is Maglious using his evil power to infect the minds of everyone and bring destruction upon us! You must go kill the Ambulance Drivers before they leave the hospital. We must keep this as contained as possible! ---- * 15 Infected Patients Now I need you to go and kill the Infected Patients that are roaming the halls and many of the recovery rooms. We must purge the evil from that place by any means necessary! ---- Now there are reports of surgeons doing unspeakable things in the OR of the hospital, deforming patients! Go and kill the Vile Surgeons before it is too late! * 15 Vile Surgeons * Battle Uniform Shield +2 The hospital has been purged, but there is still more work to do. Maglious does not rest and is determined to spread his evil throughout Diamond City and beyond! ---- * 20 Paranoid Hippy You must now go to the Hypnotic Lounge and destroy the Paranoid Hippies, who have been looting and pillaging after going on a drug binge! ---- * 20 Confused Bodyguards Many of the Kingpin's bodyguards have gone crazy and have started attacking bar patrons. They are using the Kingpin's Office as as a stronghold. Go there and kill the Confused Bodyguards and put an end to this! ---- * Kingpin Now we must cut the off head of the dragon itself. Go and kill the Kingpin so that he cannot organize reinforcements for his gang! ---- * 20 Poker Players You have done well, but there is still more to do! The Kingpin had several of his henchman infiltrate the Poker Room here in Diamond City to try and cheat everyone out of their money and fund more of their gang operations. Go and kill the Poker Players in the Poker Room and put an end to these dishonest ways! ---- * 20 Serious Gamblers Nice work, but there are still a bit more to do. Go and kill the Serious Gamblers. They have been taking money from average family men for too long and need to be stopped! ---- * 20 Criminal Masterminds Excellent work! The last group of people we need to take care of are the Criminal Masterminds. They have created ways to cheat virtually every game in the Poker Room and we need to stop them once and for all! Go and kill the Criminal Masterminds! Category:Quest Category:WIP